


Tesoro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ingabbiato dall’anello [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gollum e l’anello.Scritto per il Drabble day di WW.Prompt: anelloScritto sentendo: Lin; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7o-y1lRLlTs.
Series: Ingabbiato dall’anello [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1043985
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Tesoro

Tesoro

L’odore di umido e di pesce rancido impregnava la caverna, completamente immersa nell’oscurità. Resti di orchi erano abbandonati in diversi punti, ricoperti da muschio ed alghe, le armi arrugginite e le ossa spolpate, insieme a delle lische di pesce.

Smeagol stava acquattato su uno spuntone di roccia che si elevava dal lago, la schiena orribilmente ricurva, le ossa ben visibili, intento a fissare un piccolo anello d’oro che teneva appoggiato sul palmo della mano, con l’indice ritorto dell’altra lo accarezzava.

Ad ogni gocciolio d’acqua o sibilo si voltava con gli occhi sgranati, rivolgendo nuovamente lo sguardo all’anello.

“Il mio _tessssoro_ …”.

[100].


End file.
